Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a telematics control system and method, and more particularly, to a telematics control system and method in which an element causing message transmission/reception delay uses a paging or quick paging channel in order to reduce change in radio frequency (RF) reception.
Discussion of the Related Art
As is well known, telematics is a compound word combining telecommunication and informatics. As an example, telematics services are capable of providing wireless service for issuing a voice command enabling vehicle drivers to use various wireless service functions, e.g., Internet access, e-mail transmission and reception, downloading of a digital video or audio file, acquisition of frequently changed traffic information, etc. Accordingly, in a telematics service, message transmission and reception states of a telematics unit and a telematics center may mismatch, thereby causing service delay and service failure.